Beauty and the Dragon
by Dannyyy
Summary: Seeing the beast that have found a beauty, the dragon decided; he wanted a beauty too. He guesses that a blonde beauty will do? Rating changed from T to M
1. Intro

_I want a beauty._

 _But where will I find such a thing?_

The dragon couldn't help but growl in frustration. This finding-a-beauty thing is giving him a big pain in the ass.

How could he find someone like the _beauty_ that the beast is having? He scares those humans in the place.

He was not an ordinary dragon. He actually have a human-like appearance, with the toned body, fucking handsome face and all. But has those red dragon wings, and scales. Heck he even breaths fire. He thinks that _he's just awesome_.

He looks around. There seriously is no beauty in a fucking forest.

Now, where can a dragon like him find a beauty?

The village, ofcourse.

The village with those humans.

 _I know right._

So the village he goes.


	2. 1

**1:**

——

Flying for more than an hour is tiring. Why is he even doing this?

Oh, yeah.

He wanted a 'beauty', that he actually flew for more than a fucking hour to find the village.

But, even if this is hard for him to admit, he's fucking lost. He forgot which way to go that leads to the village.

He growled in frustration once more, scaring the birds that are resting in the trees near him.

How can he possi—

 _Oh wait, what's that smell?_... _am I smelling fire?_

Seems that someone is camping in the forest.

 _Someone_ is camping in the forest.

 _Someone._

That _someone_ might know the way to the village.

That _someone_ will show him the way.

Mavis, he is one heck of a smart dragon. Natsu Dragneel, people. Applause please.

He sniffed and walked towards the smell.

It was a cat.

A fucking blue cat.

Come to think of it. A cat is making a camp fire in the middle of a forest. A _cat._

His eyes narrowed at the cat, and walked slowly towards him.

The cat must have heard his steps, for it backed away slowly, shivering in fear.

"P-please don't e-eat me. I just ate a stinking f-fish! I-I swear I won't be a g-good meal!" the cat exclaimed at him, stuttering.

 _How on earth?_

He knew that it was hard to believe that a dragon is having a body of a human. But it was even _harder_ to believe that a blue cat can actually know how to make a camp fire and talk.

"How the fuck are you able to talk?," Natsu asked, eyebrows raising upward.

"O-oh. I don't actually know, sir. It's just that I can," the cat answered, his fear fading.

"What the actual fuck. That's awesome!" he exclaimed to the cat, smiling brightly in amazement.

"So, you won't actually eat me, won't you Sir?" the cat have asked.

The question made Natsu's face frown in disgust.

"Ofcourse not, it's disgusting! Cats eat, like, anything! You might have germs or something," replied Natsu.

"Oh thank Mavis! I'm happy!" the cat replied, paying no attention to the insult Natsu has given to their kind, blinded by the thought of him not being eaten by the dragon.

"Hi Happy, I'm Natsu!" Natsu replied, grinning.

"My name is not Happy, Natsu. I meant that I was happy because I will not be eaten," the cat replied, laughing.

"Oh, so what is your name actually?" Natsu asked.

"...i don't have a name. I'm, uh, an orphan," the cat replied, embarrased of his lack of name.

"I'll take care of you then. From now on, your name will be Happy. And we'll be together!" he said, and smiled brightly at the cat.

"Like partners?" the cat, Happy, asked.

"Yes, exactly!" he grinned.

"That's great! So what are you up to right now, Natsu?"

Then the thought of finding a beauty had struck him again.

"I'm finding a beauty. But I forgot the way to the fucking village," replied Natsu, and frowned.

"A beauty? Like, a wife?"

 _A wife? Did it meant that having a beauty is like having a wife?_

"I-I guess so," he replied, and scratched the back of his head, unsure of his answer.

"I think I can help you!" the cat grinned.

That caught up the ears of the dragon.

"You think so?" Natsu asked, eyes shining.

"Yes! I go there to the village to go fishing all the time! The fishes there are delicious. I can take you to the village!"

"Thank Mavis! Let's go then!"

"Aye!"

"There it is, Natsu! The village!" the cat said, and pointed in the north direction.

He had followed the cat's paws, and behold, the sight of the village was near.

It was pretty obvious because of the bright lights surrounding.

The two of them were actually flying in the sky.

Even him was surprised that Happy has wings.

This cat is fucking awesome.

He flapped his wings a little bit faster, so that he'll arrive at the village faster, too. And Happy followed behind him.

A soft thud was heard as Natsu landed in the ground just near the village.

"So here we are. Let's go find your beauty, Natsu!" Happy said and went to walk towards the village.

He followed Happy, and grinned, he liked the idea of finding his beauty soon.

 **So yeah.**

 **Oh my gosh. I suck. Bigtime.** **Lol.**

 **Anyways, hi there!**

 **Yes, you!**

 **The person right behind you, he's taking a peek of what you're reading. Just decided to give him a 'hi'.**

 **Kidding. Hi to you, the one who's reading!**

 **Thank you for reading!** Y **ou actually managed to read my crap. LOL.**

 **So I was thinking about how awesome I am.**

 **Gosh, bear with me. I don't know what to say**.

 **Oh, for those who reviewed, a big thank you! It is highly appreciated! A big mwah! xD *3***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters. I just owned the plot. This awesome Fairy Tail, belongs go its rightful owner, Hiro.**

 **Bye!** ***insert hearts here**.


	3. 2

**2:**

 **——**

Lucy felt like her bones would crack.

Stupid dad. Marrying another woman.

Her dad, Jude Heartfilia, was blinded by her step-mom's beauty, and also the grief he was feeling on the death of her mom, Layla Heartfilia, and married another woman.

Not just a woman, an _evil_ woman.

Her mom died when she was ten. And nine years later, here she was, scrubbing the bathroom floor.

Like why did they hire their maids for? To laugh at her while _she_ do _their_ job?

Mavis, she hates her life.

Lucy looked at the shining floor, and sighed _._

 _Thank Mavis I'm done. I thought I was gonna die._

On second thought, it was better that she died. Then she can go out of this hellhole and be with her mother.

"Lucy!", an angry voice called her.

 _Oh shit._

It was her dad. Looks like her one of a hell step-mom has told her dad about what she did.

"Come here this instant!"

She obliged.

She came near where her father was with her head done. When she looked up, she came faced with the sight of her father, with an angry scowl on his face, and her step-mom, looking all innocent with unshed tears in her eyes.

She fought back a snort. Her step-mom sure is a pro on acting. She may look all innocent and hurt, but Lucy knows better.

"Why did you steal your mom's necklace?!" her father shouted at her.

"I was not stealing," Lucy answered, in a hushed tone.

"Oh, so you were just accidentally putting my necklace on your pocket?!" her step-mom asked, now sobbing.

She was cleaning her step-mom and dad's room this morning. When she was wiping the drawers, she caught sight of a necklace.

Her mother's necklace.

"Answer us, Lucy!" her father demanded.

Her patience grew thin.

"It was not even yours in the first place! It was mom's!" she shouted back, voice raising.

She didn't actually mean to outburst, but she just had enough.

"It was your mi—"

"Oh fuck it," she cut her step-mom off.

"Language, Lucy!" her father exclaimed.

" _I don't give a fuck!"_ she shouted at her father.

"I've just got enough of this bullshit! Why am I supposed to be the one to clean the whole fucking place?! What are the maids for?! Why am I treated like shit?! I'm the daughter here! I can't take this anymore!" she panted heavily.

"Watch you mouth young lady! You are being rude! If you won't put an end to this attitude, I would have to kick you out!" her father exclaimed.

"Oh I would love to! And for your happiness, I'm leaving now!" she shouted and stormed off to her room.

Grabbing her backpack, she went to her closet to grab some clothes. She packed her underwears (She even saw a lingerie and put it in her bag. Hey, you'll never know it might come in handy.), shirts, jeans, skirts, and flipflops, a sneaker, heels, and her favorite boots.

She changed her stinky clothes to a white dress, and wore sandals. Immediatly, she went out.

She found the living room empty, which she was thankful for. And without a doubt, went out of their house.

She walked and walked. Obviously, she doesn't know where to go. She doesn't really go out much before. Not like she has the time to do so.

Lucy looked around. She was nearing a forest. She continued to walk going to the forest, adoring how green and healthy the trees looked.

She reached the forest, and stopped to a tree. She dropped her bag and that's when all of her emotions surged.

She felt sad, betrayed, lost, _alone._

Her knees felt weak, and she fell down.

She rested her back on the trunk of the tree, she was feeling dizzy.

Slowly, she felt the world go dark.

But before she completely lost her conciousness, she saw a shade of pink and blue.

——

 **Yes, people. I'm alive. HAHAHA.**


End file.
